<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poor Baby by TheDelta42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795584">Poor Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42'>TheDelta42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, Alya Césaire sugar, Gen, Good Parents Sabine Cheng &amp; Tom Dupain, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Nino Lahiffe sugar, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette’s parents discover her secret, despite her best efforts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng &amp; Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poor Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Poor baby</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ladybug internally screamed as she raced home, she had a single dot left on her earrings and her parents were expecting her to be in her room, given the fact she had been grounded for being out late. Chat had found it hilarious that her parents grounded her because she was Ladybug and she wouldn’t tell them such, although, she could tell he was slightly envious, given that his own homelife wasn’t great. Quite the opposite, actually.</p><p>She spotted her skylight the was directly above her bed, it was still open from when she went out. Ladybug was thankful that it hadn’t rained, she didn’t think her parents would by the spilt bottle of water excuse again. Diving through and landed in a crouch on her bed.</p><p>“Tikki, spots off.” Pink light engulfed the room as her transformation dropped, Marinette let herself relax before she stood up and closed the window, before turning around and coming face to face with both her parents looking at her in dumbfounded shock.</p><p>“Marinette, you’re Ladybug?” Whispered her mother.</p><p>A voice, deep down in Marinette’s subconscious, told her to play dumb.</p><p>“Who’s Marinette?” Blurted Marinette.</p><p>The voice was now screaming not that dumb.</p><p>“So, this is why you’ve been skipping class?” Said her father, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Yes, no, well, kinda,” Marinette started to babble, “I don’t think everyone would be pleased if I just leave an Akuma until my classes finish, but I could do that!”</p><p>Tom and Sabine exchanged a look, before settling a disapproving look on Marinette.</p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re giving me that look because I said Akuma attacks could wait or the fact I’m excusing skipping class.” Said Marinette, internally crying, being a normal functioning human being was hard.</p><p>“You were impaled.” Said Sabine, “Not five minutes ago.”</p><p>“It’s too dangerous.” Said Tom, making Marinette bristle.</p><p>“There’s no one else to do it, Chat can’t reverse the damage or purify the Akuma, all the others were exposed by Chloe, the Guardian was captured by Hawkmoth and had to wipe his own memory and-” Marinette took a deep shuddering breath, as tears started running down her face, “a-and Hawkmoth has the tablet the Guardian was using and he’s going to use it and-” Tom wrapped his arms around his daughter, allowing her to breakdown.</p><p>“The next time an attack happens, you come and get us, okay?” Said Tom, making Marinette look up at him. Sabine silently passed a tissue to Marinette, so she could wipe her nose.</p><p>Marinette’s lower lip trembled, before she gave a shaky nod, before breaking down again.</p><p>Hopefully, the next Akuma attack wouldn’t need any assistance.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The Universe just loved to prove Marinette wrong, didn’t it?</p><p>Ladybug ducked under the Akuma’s swing, narrowly avoiding her head coming off. Ladybug thought back to the promise she’d made her parents, as well as the conversation that came after it.</p><p>To summarise it, it involved how anyone who saw the temporary Heroes’ identities couldn’t actually place a face to a name, making Marinette think on how the Miraculous worked, after that Marinette had fallen asleep, not able to think long before she passed out from exhaustion. That was an enjoyable conversation Marinette had with her parents when she woke up.</p><p>There was an explosion, who had Ladybug steel her nerves, swallow her pride and duck away from the fight to grab the Fox and the Turtle and pray that her parents weren’t in her room waiting for her.</p><p>Ladybug landed on her bed, getting a small cough from the chaise.</p><p>Tom and Sabine’s arms were folded as they looked at the Heroine.</p><p>“Maman, Papa,” Ladybug laughed nervously, “I was just coming to get you.”</p><p>Sabine raised her eyebrows, making Ladybug’s shoulder slump. Ladybug fished around under her bed and pulled out the Miracle Box, opening it, she pulled out the Fox and the Turtle, which she handed to her mother and father respectively.</p><p>“Fox, Miraculous of Illusion, Turtle, Miraculous of Protection.” Said Ladybug, as Trixx and Wayzz appeared, “Trixx, Wayzz, Maman and Papa, Maman and Papa, Trixx and Wayzz.”</p><p>“Greetings.”</p><p>“’Sup.”</p><p>Everyone looked at Wayzz, before going back to business.</p><p>“Maman say ‘Trixx, Let’s pounce.’ Papa say ‘Wayzz, Shell on.’”</p><p>A flash of green and orange later her parents were wearing the Miraculouses. Ladybug looked at her father.</p><p>“How come your suits are better looking than mine?” Demanded Ladybug, folding her arms and huffing.</p><p>“You can ask them that later.” Said Sabine, as she hauled herself out of the skylight, “So, what do you call us?”</p><p>“Maman and Papa.” Said Ladybug, dumbly.</p><p>“I meant hero names.” Said Sabine, looking down at Ladybug.</p><p>“I generally leave that up to them.” Said Ladybug, as Tom moved away from the window so she could climb up.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be Húlí.” Said Sabine, resting a hand on her hip.</p><p>“And I’ll be Tortue.” Said Tom, making Ladybug give them a deadpan stare.</p><p>“Maman is lucky I don’t understand Chinese anymore, but really,” Said Ladybug, as the three headed towards Chat, “You’re calling yourself ‘Turtle’?”</p><p>“You call yourself Ladybug and He calls himself ‘Black Cat’, I reserve the right to call myself ‘Turtle’.” Tortue folded his arms.</p><p>“New heroes?” Asked Chat looking at Húlí and Tortue.</p><p>“Yeah, meet Húlí and Tortue.” Said Ladybug, gesturing to the two.</p><p>“Fox and Turtle, nice.” Cackled Chat, making Ladybug freeze.</p><p>“Maman, really?” Groaned Ladybug, making Húlí giggle.</p><p>“Maman?” Questioned Chat, before grinning, “M’Lady, I didn’t realise I was meeting your parents!”</p><p>“Chat?” Asked Ladybug, “Did you say you had a Girlfriend?”</p><p>Chat froze, “Oh, yeah, about that…”</p><p>There was a crashing sound, making the four look down the street.</p><p>“Akuma now, talk later?” Asked Ladybug, before she shot off, Húlí following her.</p><p>Tortue and Chat followed, slightly behind.</p><p>“What is going on with your Girlfriend?”</p><p>“W-well, she thinks something is missing,” Said Chat, nervously scratching the back of his head, “namely another person and she knows who I am and suggested Ladybug, but I don’t know how Ladybug would respond to that.”</p><p>Tortue was silent.</p><p>“Do you know who Ladybug is?” Asked Tortue, making Chat blush.</p><p>“Well, Kagami thinks she’s Marinette,” Said Chat, looking down, “b-but then she’d be out of anyone’s league.”</p><p>Tortue stopped, before cocking his head slightly, “Adrien?”</p><p>Chat froze, “Oh no, Ladybug’s gonna kill me.”</p><p>“No, she won’t.” Chuckled Tortue, as they caught up with Ladybug and Húlí.</p><p>“This shouldn’t take long.” Said Ladybug, before Húlí stalked up to the Akuma.</p><p>“Wait-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Screamed Ladybug, as Húlí stopped a metre away from the Akuma.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Said Húlí in her ‘mother’ voice.</p><p>The Akuma, miraculously didn’t say anything, only looking guilty and staring down at their feet.</p><p>“Well?” Pressed Húlí, her hands going to her hips.</p><p>“Trying to get the Miraculous.” Mumbled the Akuma, quietly.</p><p>“Pardon, I didn’t hear you.” Said Húlí, her eyes narrowing into a glare.</p><p>“Trying to get the Miraculous.” The Akuma repeated, louder.</p><p>“And why are you doing it?” Said Húlí, her voice deadly calm.</p><p>“Because Hawkmoth told me to.” Said the Akuma, making Húlí let out a bark of laughter.</p><p>“Because Hawkmoth told you to.” Húlí repeated, “Tell me, if Hawkmoth told you to jump of a cliff, would you still do it?”</p><p>The Akuma quietly shook their head.</p><p>“Item. Now.” Húlí’s voice was stern, making the Akuma hand their object over to the woman, who in turn, passed it to Ladybug.</p><p>One quick heal later, Ladybug was standing away from her parents, who were fussing over Chat Noir.</p><p>“Ladybug, can I have a quick question?” Asked Alya, making Ladybug jump a foot in the air.</p><p>“Oh, okay, sure.” Said Ladybug, turning and facing Alya, who was joined by Nino.</p><p>“I noticed two new heroes in the field today,” Began Alya, “A new Fox and Turtle, while I’m aware of the Miracle Queen incident, it didn’t take you long to replace Carapace and Rena Rouge. Did they do something wrong or upset you in any way?”</p><p>“That’s not recording is it?” Asked Ladybug, getting a quick nod from Alya.</p><p>“Alya, you and Nino didn’t do anything wrong.” Said Ladybug, desperately trying to keep Alya happy with her.</p><p>“Then why is there a new Rena Rouge and Carapace?” Asked Alya, gesturing to the two new heroes, who were still fussing over Chat.</p><p>“My parents found out my identity and refuse to let me out of their sight.” Explained Ladybug, tiredly.</p><p>Alya took one look at Tortue and immediately recognised him as Tom and a searching look at Húlí told her that it was Sabine. Then Alya realised that Ladybug said her parents and Tom and Sabine only had one child with them.</p><p>“Marinette?” asked Alya, cautiously searching Ladybug’s face.</p><p>Ladybug emitted a sound that sounded like a Pterodactyl; and Alya couldn’t help but laugh at her.</p><p>“Did you tell them, or…?” asked Alya, Ladybug laid her head on Alya’s shoulder, letting out a small whine.</p><p>“They saw me detransform in my room.” Mumbled Ladybug, oblivious to her parents noticing her with Alya and Nino.</p><p>“Aw, you poor baby.” cooed Alya, patting Ladybug’s head.</p><p>“First my parents, now you,” Whimpered Ladybug, “I’m a terrible guardian, I can’t even keep my identity secret properly.”</p><p>“Marinette, breathe.” Soothed Alya, rubbing Ladybug’s back.</p><p>“<em>Marinette!”</em> Gasped Chat, making Ladybug jump and spin around.</p><p>Ladybug groaned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>